De doxys y mariposas
by Queen Stardust
Summary: Y el silencio se llenó de zumbidos mientras se mantenían la mirada. Las doxys y las mariposas se pusieron de acuerdo, hablaban el mismo idioma. Crossover, One-shot.


_Disclaimer: si estos personajes me pertenecieran, esto ocurriría. Pero no lo hacen, así que yo solo puedo escribir sobre aquello que J.K. Rowling y C.S. Lewis me dejaron._

_NA: Este fic está dedicado a dos personas maravillosas que tuve la gran suerte de encontrar. Pongamos que es un regalo por todo el esfuerzo que sé que estáis haciendo para los exámenes, suerte._

* * *

Molly nunca había sido coqueta. En realidad, ninguna Weasley lo era. Aquella mezcla de belleza natural y pasotismo las había vuelto así, y aquella actitud pasaba genéticamente como el color pelirrojo de su pelo. Pero ahora se miraba al espejo con el ceño fruncido intentando decidir si estaba presentable o no. De pronto odiaba su larga melena, la cual creía sosa y con la que no sabía que hacer; su rostro le pareció demasiado simple y la ropa… Mejor no hablemos de la ropa. Estaba nerviosa, eso era obvio y cuanto más tiempo pasaba frente al espejo sacando mil y un defectos de donde no se encontraban, más nerviosa se ponía. Y se sintió ridícula, pues ella nunca se ponía nerviosa.

Para ser la hija de Percival Weasley, Molly había salido demasiado relajada. La rectitud, las normas y la perfección le preocupaban tan poco como los culos de los calderos. Si es cierto, que había salido un poco tiquismiquis, pero aquello se apreciaba sutilmente en su carácter. Por eso, cuando decidió darle la espalda al espejo, se tuvo recordar quién era. El pequeño problema era sencillo: cuando recordaba lo que iba a hacer se olvidaba incluso de su nombre, pues la imagen de aquel rubio encantador eclipsaba cualquier otro pensamiento. Hacía ya un tiempo que le conocía, se habían visto solo tres veces pero cada dos días recibía una carta suya. _Quizás se había ilusionado demasiado, quizás estaba siendo una consciente_-de vez en cuando la voz de su padre le decía en su mente. Pero aquella voz pronto era acallada cuando las doxys en el estómago le traían de nuevo la imagen del rubio.

No era solo que le iba a ver, aunque aquello era un factor importante, por supuesto. Era que sentía que debía decirle la verdad. Contarle lo que era. Si, era peligroso; si, quizás insensato. Pero después de dolores de cabeza, de miles de charlas con sus primos, y de vuelta a los dolores de cabeza, lo había decidido. Iba a decirle a Peter Pevensie que era una bruja. Él era un muggle, un muggle normal según creía ella, pero era un muggle adorable. Un muggle que con simples palabras en un papel le hacía sonreír, sentir más doxys en el estómago que de costumbre y olvidarse de la tarta de chocolate durante horas, solo leyéndole, solo fantaseando. Parecía irónico que todo aquello tan cursi le pasara a ella, que muy lejos estaba de ser dulce y romanticona. Si algún le diagnosticaban diabetes no sería por ser una romántica empedernida, desde luego. Honeydukes en cambio sí tendría mucho que ver.

Así que decidida, con las doxys molestándole y olvidándose por completo de nuevo de su aspecto, se metió en la chimenea. Después de los polvos flu, de aparecer en el Caldero Chorreante y de limpiarse el hollín con la varita, salió a Charring Cross. Peter la había citado en el parque de St James, así que solo tenía que ir calle abajo para al fin encontrarse con él. Le vio en la puerta más cercana al parque y su sonrisa más radiante apareció de inmediato en su rostro.

Él también la vio y también sonrió. Observó cómo se acercaba, cómo la brisa que se levantaba al caminar hacía ondear su larga melena pelirroja, cómo su camisa color arena hacía contraste con sus ojos marrones. Un suspiro sorprendió al joven Pevensie, sin darse cuenta las mariposas le atosigaban en la boca del estómago. Se habían conocido de casualidad, casi de manera novelera. Un Harrods abarrotado les había obligado casi a chocarse, la cabeza de ella había hecho su nariz sangrar. Pero aquello no le importó ni entonces ni ahora lo hacía, pues cuando había elevado sus ojos azules a los marrones de ella su estómago sin más se había llenado de esos insectos tan molestos, que revoloteaban sin cesar provocándole ruborizarse. Y ahora así seguían, tan molestas que incluso le zumbaban los oídos. Rezó porque no le sudaran las manos, o porque él mismo no se pusiera a sudar, pues había citado a Molly allí con una decisión que llevaba tiempo cavilando. Contarle a aquella preciosa pelirroja aquella otra parte de él. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerlo. Era ridículo, era temeroso. ¿Cómo le decía uno a la chica en la que pensaba al acostarse y al levantarse que era Peter el Magnífico, alto Rey de Narnia, Señor de Cair Paravel, Emperador de las Islas Solitarias y caballero de la noble orden del león? Definitivamente estaba loco. Pero tenía que decírselo, así lo sentía.

Hubo un silencio incómodo cuando se encontraron frente a frente. ¿Darse la mano, un beso? La torpeza les pudo, todo quedó en un amago extraño que terminó en un incómodo abrazo y dos rostros ruborizados hasta el extremo. Pronto ignoraron eso, justo en el mismo instante en el que se miraron y se echaron a reír. En ese instante también se olvidaron de sus propósitos. Caminaron por el parque, hablando, riendo. Compraron helados y se sentaron en la hierba a ver a los turistas y a aquellos, que en los días soleados de verano, aprovechaban para tomar el sol en pleno parque. El tiempo se les agotó sin darse cuenta y cuando Molly le acompañó a Peter a su boca de metro ambos recordaron aquello que tenían que decirse. Ella se mordió el labio, él se colocó el pelo incómodo. Y el silencio se llenó de zumbidos mientras se mantenían la mirada. Las doxys y las mariposas se pusieron de acuerdo, hablaban el mismo idioma. ¿Qué más daba que ella fuera bruja?, decían las primeras. ¿Qué más daba que él fuera rey?, continuaban las segundas. Fue entonces como desde el mismo estómago les impulsaron a ambos casi a la vez y juntaron sus labios. Fue un beso tímido al principio que pronto se inundó con esa seguridad que las mujeres Weasley poseían. No duró demasiado, sí lo suficiente. La despedida perfecta que provocó que tanto las doxys, como las mariposas, se multiplicaran.


End file.
